


He Has a Sailor Mars Tattoo

by Autistictobio



Series: Mall au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Trans, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mall AU, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Pidge, Trans Male Character, she/her katie, trans man keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistictobio/pseuds/Autistictobio
Summary: Basically Lance has very poor phone luck and does something he promised himself he'd never do and ends up in a even bigger mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this mess to alien--chan on tunglr dot com bc i love them
> 
> also no beta we die like men

The stores weren't directly in front of each other but if Lance stood at the entrance of the Lush he worked at, he could easily see the words “Hot Topic” written on top of one of the stores in his line of sight. It one of the many stores in the giant mall Lance had never been to simply because the contents of it didn’t interest him. Lance only ever mentioned the store in jokes involving the emoness of the people he assumed shopped there. Lance never really thought he could reach a point of his life were he be desperate enough to actually enter the store and buy one of their overpriced items. This thought was never caused by a hatred but just the lack of interest in the products being sold there.

 

That day, Lance glanced over his shoulders at the store as he walked into Lush to start his shift. He saw the words Hot Topic, feelings its presence from all the at the Lush shop. He dreaded every second he thought about it but he knew that eventually sometime this week he was going to have to go there and buy something. He was going to have to walk in and then leave the store with a product he purchased from Hot topic.

 

Lance had never bought anything there, unlike his childhood friend Hunk, who went through one of those phases. Or his coworker at the gamestop he worked at, who always seemed to be wearing a new alien or cryptid shirt she bought from the place. If Lance was being honest with himself, that Pidge girl had the coolest shirts he’d ever seen, even if they were from Hot Topic.

 

The big question here is: Why did Lance have to go and buy something from a store he really didn’t want to go to? Well to answer it we have to back to a few weeks prior, when Lance was on a coffee date with a girl from his philosophy class.

 

Lance had been super excited and had been wearing a new pair of jeans that just arrived in the mail. He got most of his clothes that way because he genuinely enjoyed online shopping to the point his older brother Percival called it an addiction. Lance felt like he was just exaggerating like he always did. But his brother has said it enough for little Bedivere to start repeating it. At least she was 12 and probably had at least some understanding of what she was accusing Lance of this time because of the wonders of modern television.

 

Of course Lance had to at one point leave his date with his drink because mister Lancelot has a tiny bladder. Or maybe it was that two of his biggest hobbies was skin care and staying well hydrated. Either way he needed to go and he went. 

 

The bathroom was one of those single stalls, and it only had a toilet. So Lance decided to do his business sitting down, one of the few spoils he truly enjoyed. He finished up and pull his pants back up when he heard a plop sound. Something had fallen into the toilet. Lance didn’t want to check because he had a good feeling he already new what he was going to see in the bowl if he looked.

 

He turned slowly and looked down into the bowl. He was right, his phone had fallen into the toilet bowl. When he pulled up his skinny jeans, his phone popped out and fell right into the toilet bowl. Even if his contract would end in a little over a month and he was once week away from a one of those renew your contract for a cheaper price phone, his current phone was most definitely ruined.

 

For the rest of his week, Lance had to suffer through using an old ipod he had because well, all his others are basically unusable or were sold help buy a new phone. He hated it, not able to text all the people he had been flirting with or his best friend, Hunk. Sure he had his instagram, and twitter, and tumblr, hell even facebook to talk to them but he needed wifi for that. Which made him more choosy about where he wanted to hang out.

 

Then he got his new phone. It was the latest Iphone of course. And put in all his numbers and important information he had written down in a agenda just in case he broke his phone because well he was better at keeping that up then updating the phone back up on his Icloud account. Hunk always chewed him down for that but Lance wasn’t going to rely on something he never remembered to do when he had already had a system his Mother drilled into him when he was like 6 to help him with school (and boy did it help).

 

Then things went back to normal. He now always had access to his closest friends in case he needed them or they needed him. Knowing this gave Lance great comfort and made him feel at ease socializing. 

 

Well it did till his Mother sent him a text to make sure he had his little sister’s birthday off because she wanted to celebrate than with the family. She had even got Percival to free up that night for a family skip call, so he to can sing happy birthday to the youngest.

 

Why did this take away his ease? Well he forgot to reprogram his phone to remind him a little over a month away from Bedivere’s birthday to order her some sailor moon merchandise because well, it’s a literal obsession of hers. So he was two weeks away from her thirteenth birthday with no guarantee he can find something, order it and for it to arrive in time for her birthday. Hell most of those amazon prime items she already had because that’s all she ever got from family and friends.

This brings us back to where we started off, Lance walking into the Lush he worked at, looking over his shoulder at the one store he swore he’d never go in, not even ironically. It was a line he drew in the sand years ago when he first heard of the store, he’d never ever go into that store, ever. But Lance loves his sister, and well, he knew they had the forbidden sailor moon merchandise he needed.

 

When Lance finally got out of his four hour shift, his got his hoodie out of his bag and slipped it on. Now all he had to do was keep his hood on and look at his feet and pray no one recognizes him. He walked out the store and attempted to walk towards the store discreetly. 

 

Lance got all the way to the entrance before he paused. This was it, the point of his life were he won't be able to say he never went to hot topic before without knowing that deep down he was lying. Sure Hunk might be right about them doing way more cringier things in middle school, hell even high school but this was different. This would have been the only stereotypical cringy middle school thing he never did.

 

Lance took his deep breath and marched into the store. He had a job to do after all. It was his fault after all for forgetting to get her something in advance and now he must suffer the consequences.

 

Lance made his way to the part of the store that was filled with all the sailor moon and similar themed products. Some he knew she had, some he knew she didn’t have and some he just didn’t know.

 

He had picked a bad and a few hair things and brought them over to the cash register as fast as he could. Luckily there were no line so he could get out as fast as he came in.

 

The guy at the cash seemed to have minimal black eyeliner on that was poorly done. Lance who had dabbled into make up here and there had tried his best not to grimace at the poor attempt. He notice the guy has a small gage, one of the smallest ones with a jewel with a little green alien on it. That suited him with his jestrum piercing. 

 

What annoyed Lance the most was that the cashier had a mini mullet. It wasn’t the mullet really though, it was that Lance’s mostly closeted ass was very much attracted to the edgy man with a Mullet. He knew once he left he was going to be stuck ranting to him friend Hunk about it later when he was at home.

 

Lance looked at the guy scan the things and felt like he was being judged. He did have a fair share of glitter on because of the bathroom he used last night, as well as the light about of mascara and highlighter he was using. Lance felt a lump in his throat as he panicked.

 

“It’s for my s-sister,” great he stuttered. That made him sound even less credible.

 

“Sure it is,” The cashier continued on scanning, “No need to be ashamed, Sailor Moon is a good show. Hell I even have a Sailor Mars tattoo.”

 

“You what?” Lance said in confusion, “Wait no, she is very real, these are for her fourteenth birthday.”

 

The cashier just gave Lance a knowing smile, despite being wrong about his assumptions. Lance wasn’t worried because he planned on never coming back to this hot topic and now that the cashier thinks he bought all that stuff for himself his pride would never allow him to return. 

 

The cashier put everything in a bag, then told Lance the total. Lance took the bag with his purchase and shoved it in his backpack before heading out. Then Lance looked up at the cashier one more time before leaving. The second their eyes met he immediately regretted his decision.

 

The cashier had said to Lance something along the lines of “good luck with your sister’s _birthday_ ” then winked at Lance. When Lance saw the wink he felt his heart stop before it jump started to a speed twenty times faster than it was before it stopped. 

  
Lance now had to leave the store with his pride deflated and thinking about how he was attracted to the hot hot topic employee. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have 4 chapters planned out in details in a note book and up to 7 chapters (plausibly more) worth of content planed in my head 
> 
> yell at me @autisticgaara on tumblr @autistictobio via ig or @bpdyurionice on twitter when i dont update


End file.
